


Not a Karen

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: With baby #2 on the way, Meredith and Derek are considering a new vehicle. Just a short scene that came to me one day.





	Not a Karen

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments and reviews welcome.

“Just hear me out—“ Derek began, climbing into bed next to Meredith.

Meredith cut him off. “We are not getting a minivan, Derek,” she stated firmly.

Derek placed his hand on Meredith’s swollen belly. “You like the idea of a minivan, don’t you, Baby?”

“No, the baby doesn’t. I can feel him protesting.”

Derek scoffed and looked up at Meredith. “What’s so bad about minivans?”

“Minivans are what Karens drive. I don’t want to be a Karen.”

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. “Karens?”

“Karens. Those judgmental, over-involved, PTA president, soccer moms.”

“You are far from a Karen, Meredith. A minivan isn’t going to turn you into one.”

“Thank you,” Meredith said sincerely. “But we’re still not getting a minivan.”

Derek yawned. “Fine. You win. For now.” He kissed her chastely. “Good night, Meredith. And…” He pressed his lips to her belly. “Good night, Baby.”


End file.
